AnnaDroid
by Typical Revolutionary
Summary: In 2109, all of Europe and the far regions of Asia are conquered by one man and one intelligence machine. Dr. Lester, a rebel, tries to bring them down with his own machines, to no avail. Will the creation of his new female humanoid save the world?
1. Prologue 2106

**Hello and welcome **to the very first glimpse of _Anna-Droid_! Of course, our main character has not taken the stage but in the not so distant future, she will So basically, it goes down like this. I haven't written ANYTHING since 2010 and decided to begin the new year (Jesus Christ, it's March already X.X) with a new story! I like writing original stuff so suck it up. I now introduce to you the futuristic saga of _Anna-Droid_! **Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.**

***Disclaimer: **Don't be a troll unless you pay the toll. My idea, my writing. Don't steal.

**Prologue- 2106**

As everyone drank to a brighter future from their anti-gravity wine glasses, they had no idea of the world to come, the anguish to be suffered, and the lives to be lost. 2106 was supposed to hold the key for new-age ideas andthe latest technology; expected to make the biggest leap was the widely-anticipated intelligence super-computer debut in London, England, Siq Ingv. During construction and countless hours of programming, no one could've foretold what the all-knowing machine was to be used for. Siq Ingv was to be the greatest computer intelligence program in existence, fashioned to improve the lives of humans everywhere. Its completion was a milestone for the modern day.

The production team for Siq Ingvconsisted of four-hundred geniuses from around the world, all summoned to the call of duty on the front lines of cables and circuit boards. Constant working day in and day out took place, the diligence of the industrious masterminds never faltering in their efficiency or swiftness. Several programs had to be wired, re-wired, and wired once more for safety. An SIR, or Siq Ingv Receiver, was placed in every country's main cybernetic port, allowing every nation to connect to the Siq Ingv network from anywhere in the world. The next step in the SIR installation was the use of small modems placed in average homes of the population in order to access the Siq Ingv network. The project began in 2100, the turning point of the century, and after six years, three months, Siq Ingv was ready to make its debut. Its release date was set for March 22nd, 2106- a horrific day that without a doubt will be viewed as a brutality worldwide.

The leader and most able-minded of the project staff, Dr. Martin Drion of London, was elected to start up Siq Ingv for the premiere, an experience that was to be witnessed on every telescreen, every computer, and every frequency worldwide. Dr. Drion was born and raised in London, a talented child whom was awarded several national and international honors for his gifted works on computer fiber optics and programming. It was no contest in who should lead the Siq Ingv project. However, during non-service hours, Dr. Drion had worked additionally on Siq Ingv. Bit by bit, he transformed the universal intelligence program to his favour, adding and removing certain components where he needed. Siq Ingv slowly transformed from the help andmaintenance machine of human kind to the distressing weapon of mass destruction that was to be used by Drion.

As the release of Siq Ingv grew closer, final tweaking was completed, and it seemed as if the machine was ready to operate. Dr. Drion assembled the entire production staff in one auditorium to demonstrate the first glance at the future of the leading computer intelligence program. As the very first Siq Ingv loading screen began to surface on the holographic display, its personified face slowly came into focus, introducing itself as the one and only Siq Ingv. The scientists marveled and remained stupefied at its superior demonstration. Dr. Drion was quoted by one inside reporter to have said,

"_Siq Ingv is the future; the era of technological unrest has come to an end. No longer will the common man feel inferior to those with larger IQ's._"

During Drion's speech, Siq Ingv began something terrible. Unexpectedly, it crashed, the pixelated face fading to darkness. Slowly, a deep purple gas was released from its main hub port, andthe machine stated that an emergency neuro-toxin release had begun. Dr. Drion was already prepared with a gas mask already poised on his smug, evil face. Siq Ingv's face returned on the holographic monitor moments later. As many tried to flee, the computer locked every door in the vicinity in order to prevent the escape of those held like spiders in a jar. With nowhere to run, the greatest minds were trapped, slowly and painfully dying as the neuro-toxin flooded their lungs and caused extensive damage. They dropped one by one as Dr. Drion laughed, Siq Ingv's face unchanging and uncaring as his human inferiors passed on.

Dr. Drion had organized this during his late-night work on Siq Ingv's program. He created the List of Ideals, an organized informative of every employee on the production staff, worked into Siq Ingv's system. All but himself were scheduled for elimination. With Siq Ingvblocking all informational ports, reports of the mass slaughter had not reached human ears. The release date arrived quickly as the world braced for the new future. They gathered around their new and fresh Siq Ingv Units, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their new home assistant. As Dr. Drion flipped the switch, Siq Ingv's face projected from the holographic ports.

"I am Siq Ingv, universal operational tool of the 22nd century. Allow me to register every IQ of the members of your household. Sit back, relax, and allow me to complete my work."

As every human was registered, all who were proved to be well above average were targeted and eliminated, and soon the unpredicted horror of the reign of Siq Ingv began.

Dr. Drion was pleased with the work his creation had completed. As many flocked away from their machines, Siq Ingv held them in place and turned their attention to the audio of Dr. Martin Drion. "All humans who are considered very proficient in intelligence have been terminated as of today, I being the last remaining. I am now in control. Siq Ingv serves me and only me, and you will serve me as well. I am now the lord over the United Kingdom territory, and soon to be the lord of the conquered world. My empire shall be the Drixton Empire, and all will bow to me." With these words, the transmission was cut and slowly, but surely, Dr. Drion had his control.

Siq Ingv began creating robot androids for the army of Lord Drion, their bodies manufactured quickly on the assembly line of the Siq Ingv mainframe. They stormed cities, towns, across oceans andseas. If you killed one, a thousand more arose, and the Drixton Empire increased steadily. The territory line extended as far as China and was still expanding, Siq Ingv now connected to everyone in the Drixton Empire through their technology. It was tragic, ugly, and barbaric. No one could've predicted this was the glimpse of the future so long awaited. The view of Siq Ingv as a helping machine melted and bent into that of an infected virus spreading rapidly through every computer in the world.

Humans were now enslaved under Siq Ingv and Lord Drion. It was impossible to make any unregistered or threatening moves without approval of the lord. Curfews were set, rations of necessities were distributed, and assigned tasks were set in place for the able-bodied humans to earn currency to buy more rations, the entire circulation of currency now in control of Siq Ingv. It was the picture of dystopia, what every anti-war protestor had feared and stood against. Lord Drionwas a tyrant, the worst yet in the history of mankind. He outranked those of Kim Jong Il, Adolf Hitler, and Joseph Stalin, in both tactical military strategy and complete control over his captured land. Lord Drion was convinced he had the world dancing in the palm of his hand, but there is always a flaw in the plan.

That flaw was named Arden Lester, underground technical genius. Arden kept a constant façade of stupidity throughout his life since childhood because of his social anxiety. He was afraid of being out casted andostracized by his fellow peers for being who he was. A native of Nottingham, England, Arden left his parents at age 20 to avoid the draft of geniuses for Siq Ingv, andto pursue his genius underground, literally. He bought an abandoned fallout shelter from WWII under a fake name and renovated it into a secret lab and living quarters for his personal use. In his spare time, Arden manufactured his own android, a specialized bodyguard for himself he named TFB, or Tight Fighter Boy. The TFB ran on a homemade program developed by Arden overnight called DOAP- the Defense/Offense Android Program, which enabled the android boy to protect Arden at all costs. Call it intuition, but Arden Lester had his doubts about the Siq Ingv project.

Years passed as Arden paid close attention to what advancements the Siq Ingvteam was producing, following close behind on his own androids. By 2105, Arden developed the TFB to have personality, always upbeat and smiling, like toy soldiers. He created a synthesized silicon skin for the androids to make them look like normal 13-year-old boys and sent them out as scouts to monitor the world outside while Arden worked at his 9-to-5 job. With the date set for the arrival of Siq Ingv, Arden's company began making preparations for the arrival of the new program, and thus Arden quit to pursue his own creations of androids.

Arden had outsmarted Dr. Martin Drion at that March 2nd day. All of his homemade technology was untraceable by other CPU or modem trackers, running on his own systems and the like. Arden was paranoid of his genius being discovered and every measure had been taken to disguise it. By now, hundreds of TFB's had been created, all with different hair and eye color in order to mask their appearance, although all their faces were identical. The Siq Ingvarmies stormed England as the TFB's and Arden lied in waiting, Arden perfecting their offensives and defensives. The day after the slaughter, Arden, or as he then took on the self-proclaimed title Dr. Lester, sent out his scouts to scatter throughout the UK and keep constant untraceable contact with Dr. Lester at his home base.

The Siq Ingv androids soon discovered the scouts' existence and attacked, the TFB'sfighting back with all their strength. They would fight to the death or return in shambles, almost beyond repair. It pained Dr. Lester to see his beautiful boy soldiers to come back in such a state and still smiling and trying to make him laugh. He wanted something more out of an android, something that would feel. The newest plans were drawn up and soon he began work on his newest project- the LHSP (Lester Humanoid Synthesis Program). The database of the android contained several human emotions and how to feel them and apply them to everyday life. After six months of uninterrupted work, of failed attempts and triumphs, the LHSP was ready.

Dr. Lester keyed in the password for startup and soon the android came to life, its specialized crystal optics flickering to life. Arden was pleased, and as the droid completed its final sequencing, he turned away for a few moments to record his success in his journal. By the time he turned back around, the droid was kneeling before its creator, staring up with its eerie, blue optical ports. The TFB's started gathering around Dr. Lester and the tall, slender droid to witness the naked, silicon-covered machine embrace Dr. Lester tightly, driven near tears that he had been brought to life. Near tears; the emotional circuit was functioning flawlessly.

The android named itself Xuvonoid and was outfitted with a black wig cut to Xuvonoid's specifications and clothing he had made for himself, consisting of a military jacket, matching pants, and boots. The fact that Xuvonoid could make a personal choice and preferment pleased Dr. Lester immensely; it was revolutionary. The TFB's took to the new android as a father figure, occasionally going out with him, as if in a small pack, to aid his surveying of the land at present. They updated his database as to the situation of Drixton, informing him of Siq Ingv and its army. Xuvonoid was unable to be recognized by the Siq Ingv droids due to his originality of appearance and undetectable mechanics. Whenever the TFB's would lash out, Xuvonoid would try to defer them to prevent any damage to themselves. The TFB's had no reason complex in their circuits; they were hollow, but this was what made them great fighters.

Dr. Lester revealed in the success of Xuvonoid for a few years, its emotional responses and ability to think rationally, but something was missing. When Xuvonoid would break a component in battle, he didn't feel it. He couldn't appreciate the feeling of a warm breeze on the face, or the warmth of an embrace.

"Doesn't it make you upset you cannot feel?" Dr. Lester once asked as he repaired Xuvonoid's severed arm. The machine laughed, his metaphorical heart feeling light.

"Of course I feel, Doctor. You made me to feel, and I am grateful," Xuvonoid replied with a wide grin. Dr. Lester expected such a hollow reply and said no more to prevent disappointing his newest creation.

However, with the new decade approaching and Xuvonoid lacking the component Dr. Lester feels he is incomplete without, something was to be done, something to put Dr. Lester's mind at ease, which would be revealed as the end of 2109 grew closer.


	2. Chapter 1 The Sound of Crushing Steel

**Please read the prologue** if you have not done so yet or else you will not understand the story. Anna-Droid has yet to make her appearance, as I thought I would develop Xuvonoid's character a bit. He's the only android with the capability to feel. The TFB's only mock what emotion would be like and tend to reset those mock emotions after a battle. It's a defect :P Feeehhh. I banged this out quick because I was excited :3** Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.**

***Disclaimer: **Don't be a troll unless you pay the toll. My idea, my writing. Don't steal.

**Chapter I- The Sound of Crushing Steel**

It was a bleak Saturday morning, the remnants of a sandstorm still brewing on the outskirts of London. Locked away in the underground bunker, Dr. Arden Lester was asleep at his desk, buried in preliminary blueprints with several monitors flickering overhead, each one projecting a different first-person perspective of surveillance from strategically placed TFB's around London. The sound of silence was prevalent, aside from the crackling wails of the monitors, begging for upkeep in order to remain functioning properly. Several TFB's were poised around the platform suspended above Dr. Lester's main hall, their robotic legs swinging back and forth idly as they dangled them over the edge of the platform. One of them, a blonde with green optics, giggled softly, a hiccup in his circuiting, which was soon noticed by another with purple hair and black optics. He opened the blonde's access panel on the back of his neck and fixed the glitch promptly, and then allowed the blonde to return to functioning.

Dr. Lester stirred slightly, but he remained in a deep sleep, having worked very hard on master schematic the previous night. From another room, Xuvonoid's charge was completed, and with a short series of alerts, the humanoid restarted, unplugged the colorful wires from his power supply and replaced his military garb over his silicon body. Promptly, he left the room and entered the main hall where Dr. Lester was at rest, an affectionate smile creeping over Xuvonoid's face. He came toward his master and stroked his messy, ash blonde hair, giving him a slight shake afterward to awaken Dr. Lester. The inventor jolted in his chair and opened his eyes, finding himself coated in papers and drool. A chorus of silent giggles whispered over the watching TFB'S, one way they communicated with one another. Xuvonoid handed Dr. Lester his round spectacles gingerly.

"Good morning, Doctor. You have fallen asleep at your work once again. Shall I prepare a meal?" the humanoid asked in a gentle voice, to which Dr. Lester replied with a lethargic yawn, replacing his glasses upon his grey eyes. He stretched and arose from his chair, reaching up toward the high ceiling of the bunker like a cat emerging from a nap.

"Perhaps some jam and toast. Please arrange my vitamins as well. I'll need an extra intake of B-vitamins for staying awake during my work," Dr. Lester ordered, his voice raspy and exhausted. Xuvonoid, still smiling, nodded and hurried off down a different corridor to the kitchen area to prepare the self-proclaimed doctor's breakfast. A pair of TFB's jumped from the platform and followed close behind Dr. Lester as he moved into his bedchamber to prepare for the day.

"These plans are keeping me up all night," he murmured, half to himself and half to the TFB's. They giggled in response, taking their creator's dirtied clothes from the previous day and handing him a fresh ration.

"What are you planning, Doctor? Something new? Something incredible?" one of the androids asked, his plastered smile unfaltering from his plastic face. They were programmed to be quite the comical flatterers. Dr. Lester smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see, dear little soldier," he responded as he pulled a fresh vintage t-shirt over his head. He replaced his slippers on his feet and left the room with the two droids following him until reaching the kitchen area, where they were dismissed quickly by a preoccupied Xuvonoid. The doctor walked toward the counter and leaned his back against the marble surface, rubbing his face in his callused hands. Xuvonoid noticed his master's unrest as he looked up from his breakfast-making process.

"May I inquire what is troubling you, sir?" he questioned without faltering in the preparation of the doctor's food. Dr. Lester sighed, his worn-out gaze meeting Xuvonoid's crystal blue optics.

The doctor smiled, shaking his head. "The same old shit, Xuvon. We need more raw material for more TFB's. A squad was terminated last night; there were six droids. Drion's empire has now captured Vietnam and the northern Japanese islands." Arden tilted his head back as he pondered his decisions. "I need a team to send for more raw materials and I might need you to supervise them. I also might need a surplus of metal, silicon, and copper." Xuvonoid arranged the food on a ceramic plate, placing a few alternatively-colored capsules alongside the perfectly crisp bread that had a gelatinous spread on its surface. His eyes never moved from his creator's face.

"Sir?" he spoke briefly, puzzled as to why a surplus was needed. Dr. Lester smiled and took the meal from his creation's mechanical hands, patting him briefly on the shoulder and leaving to enjoy breakfast in the simulation room. Xuvonoid followed after and slid open the access panel on his abdominals, removing a wire and connecting it to a port in the wall.

"Project the English Channel, 2003 please, Xuvon," the doctor called from his comfortable chair, taking a bite from his toast and jam. The room's walls seemed to dissipate as the requested projection took form, simulating the environment around Arden. He sat back and smiled, enjoying the sounds of birds and splashing water rush to his ears. Xuvonoid removed his cable and replaced the access panel cover, allowing his master to enjoy what he didn't have the privilege to witness outside the confines of the bunker. '_What a dejected life he must lead…_' echoed the humanoid's inner cognitive. '_I desire to take him to the Channel eventually_.' A group of three TFB's found Xuvonoid and reported they were ready for deployment.

Xuvonoid paced toward his master and reported, "My team and I are prepared to fulfill your request, Doctor." Dr. Lester was lost in thought as he enjoyed the sweet scene before him. He waved his hand carelessly as a dismissal and so the humanoid and his miniature companions left through the hidden dispatch above the main hall.

Outside the bunker, the sandstorm had settled and the group began across the arid and desolate clearing. Demolished buildings laid in shambles where their foundations had been, now crawling with hungry insects and spawning mold. The once lush, grassy field was replaced with dunes of sediment, their unstable mounds giving way as a gust of wind blew through. Scraps of Siq Ingv androids were scattered here and there along the broken concrete path, remnants of battles past. The TFB's would never salvage _that_ metal for fear of tracking devices or possible downloaded viruses in the circuits. Xuvonoid remained alert, his optics adjusting to the immense amount of unblocked sunlight that heated the earth to at least 30oC. It hadn't rained for days in London; however, weather was of little importance to Xuvonoid. He had no concept of heat or chill beyond what his internal thermometer told him.

One of the TFB's halted in his footsteps, causing the party to pause to look back. The droid pointed off to the east and reported in monotone, "My GPS tells me there is an abandoned steel mill 5 km east and a chemical plant that manufactures silicon 13.8 km southeast." He changed the direction in which he indicated to face southeast. Xuvonoid displayed his GPS from the holographic port on his wrist and examined it closely, nodding in approbation as to what the droid had told him.

Swiftly, the group changed direction, now traveling at a run, Xuvonoid's speedometer reaching 152 kph. He seemed to drift over the sand as he charged forward in the appointed direction, clearly superior in speed to the inferior models of TFB's. To keep the oncoming debris of sand and insects away from his optics, a darkened shield deployed around the simulated corneas, much like sunglasses for a human. In no time at all, he arrived upon the destination of a desolate warehouse before his comrades, whom traveled at a lamer pace to conserve their power for the journey home. Until they arrived, Xuvonoid had begun scouting the perimeter for unwanted spies or security cameras. It appeared the building was pre-Siq Ingv era, the establishment date above displaying 2001-2101. Although abandoned, the building appeared fully stocked with the supplies Dr. Lester had requested.

Not long after, the TFB's arrived on scene, skidding to a halt and kicking up the loose sand under their robotic feet. Xuvonoid easily picked the lock on the vaulted door and entered, scattering his team to collect what they could. Their stable arms heaved large quantities over their heads, each lifting up to 230 kg. Xuvonoid stood at attention on the upper deck of the facility, directing the smaller androids. Two of them carried the material; the last would haul the silicon.

"From here, the chemical plant is 10.3km south, Sir," informed one of the droids. Xuvonoid nodded and smiled.

"Doctor will be so pleased with me," he said allowed, the TFB's giggling softly amongst themselves, batting playful looks at one another, mocking the humanoid's affection for his creator. He paid them no mind and exited the mill through a broken window, the droids soon following. As they began traveling toward the plant, the earth abruptly began to shake, sand losing form as it sifted from the quaking. The droids carrying the material attempted to steady themselves but soon found they had to set down their cargo to prevent damage to themselves. Xuvonoid lifted his dark lenses and used his scope tool, attempted to see anything in the distance. Suddenly, he started yelling to turn back and run, but it was too late. A group of Siq Ingv robots, seven in total, were headed toward them at a fleeting speed. Xuvonoid's optics widened in fear as he began shouting commands at full volume, but the TFB's didn't hear him. Their smiling faces quickly turned into determined scowls, every pair of optics soon transferring to red to signal defense/offense mode activation.

The silicon on their forearms split open as various automatic weapons erupted, and swiftly, they ran at the oncoming army, firing round after round, blasting the lifeless mechanical opponents with every force they had. Their speeds topped 160 kmp as they hit the army head-on, their forehead gaskets prying open from the force of the blows. The armies were promptly sent flying backward, but they didn't back down. The battle raged on.

Xuvonoid stood in horror, a thick liquid streaming from his optics. He was weeping recess fluid, the clear substance rolling down his plastic cheeks as he watched his team demolish themselves to destroy their enemy. He pleaded them to stop at the full volume of his voice, but they had no reasoning circuit as Xuvonoid had. They main priority was to eliminate the enemy to make the world safe for Dr. Lester, and they were to fulfill it at all costs. As they fought, thick clouds of dust contaminated the air, making it impossible to determine what was going on from Xuvonoid's standpoint. The only noises were the sounds of automatic gunshot, crushing steel, and the final cries of dying droids.

All at once, it all ceased, an eerie silence overtaking the barren space. Xuvonoid began to panic. "1675? 8834? 2563! Hello!" he called, his hands balled into fists. From the dust cloud, one droid escaped, his left arm completely missing, forehead gasket exposed, and half a face. In his arms were his disabled and shattered comrades, completely destroyed. The survivor had no trace of a smile or a scowl- he was blank; this was a reset function after returning from defense/offense mode. Xuvonoid broke out into a run to meet the survivor halfway, anguish and fear in his crystal blue optics. He embraced the emotionless droid tightly, squeezing him, running his fingers through his green and yellow hair. The droid did not return the hug.

"We'll fix you, 8834. I promise, OK? I promise…" Xuvonoid assured.

"Thank you," 8834 replied coldly, unsure of how to respond to Xuvonoid's affection.

The journey back to the bunker was long and painful for Xuvonoid. He couldn't bear the sight of his fallen comrades. 8834 had made idle conversation in order to assist Xuvonoid and soon it worked, the humanoid slightly cured of his sorrow. Dr. Lester hadn't expected to see his droids so disheveled.

Xuvonoid began to cry again as he said, "We've failed, Doctor. My deepest apologies." He sunk to a kneel before Dr. Lester, his head hung low. Arden shook his head and told him to rise, a smile on his cool, pale face.

"We can repair, no worries. I've got some scrap saved somewhere. 8834, please place them in my lab," the doctor ordered, watching the remaining survivor do as he was told. Xuvonoid wiped his soaking optics on the sleeve of his jacket.

"The order for your supplies is delayed, I fear," the humanoid reported.

"Well, we can always scrap the bodies of the two that broke today for par-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The anger in Xuvonoid's voice startled Dr. Lester. He cringed back as his creation began to throw a tantrum. "You have to fix them! I failed them! I can't let myself live like this!"

"Xuvon," Arden began, taking hold of the humanoid's shoulders. "Think of how my life was spared due to their sacrifice. That army could've found me. Now 8834 needs repair and they have the parts to do it. We can't let him sit on a shelf until we acquire our materials." Xuvonoid wiped his eyes on his sleeve again, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose that's correct," he replied. Dr. Lester smiled.

"You saved me again, Xuvon. Good work," he praised, ruffling Xuvonoid's black hair. The humanoid smiled affectionately that he was receiving attention from his creator and decided to follow him into the lab to assist the process of repairs. With the spare parts of the other droids, 8834 was once again running at full capacity, the programed boyish-smile returning to his plastic face. It was after these repairs Xuvonoid noticed blueprints plastered to the walls of the lab around him. He scrutinized each one carefully, and then turned toward Dr. Lester.

"What are you building?" he asked in monotone. Dr. Lester smiled.

"Just some modifications. New and improved weaponry and the like," he replied cheerfully as he finished 8834's diagnostics and dismissed the little droid. What caught the optics of Xuvonoid was the title that the plans all bore. _Anna-Droid_, they were all labeled. The plans contained several schematics for what seemed to be an entire android.

"Are you building a newer model of me?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the parchment. As he examined the head installment, the face on the droid appeared very feminine. He thought her quite beautiful. "You're building a female," he whispered with a small smile.

"And I'm certain you'll love her," Dr. Lester added. "Together, you two will do great things, Xuvon!" Xuvonoid smiled with the possibility of a new companion. He liked the idea greatly and now understood why Dr. Lester had requested a surplus of supplies.

"I will be honored to serve with her," the humanoid replied, captivated by the plans. Even after Dr. Lester left, he was still admiring, reviewing every aspect there was.


	3. Chapter 2 The New Girl

**Please read the prologue** if you have not done so yet or else you will not understand the story. Anna has made it to the stage! I love love triangles :3 It's because I can't decide who should be with who yet. I'll see as the story goes on. Could be no one with anyone, or everyone with one. You'll have to stay tuned ;)** Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.**

***Disclaimer: **Don't be a troll unless you pay the toll. My idea, my writing. Don't steal.

**Chapter II- The New Girl**

The next few days were dedicated to gathering material and preparing for the incoming days of being locked away in the bunker. No casualties were reported among the TFB's from the gathering teams and at last, the Anna-Droid project was set to commence. The most excited among everyone was Xuvonoid, whom had completed his tasks at hand vivaciously and vigorously. He anxiously awaited the arrival of the new humanoid to join him and perhaps he could mentor her once she was fully operational. He assisted Dr. Lester in as many ways as he could, even if it was sitting patiently and being silent as the doctor worked.

"Doctor," Xuvonoid murmured as he reviewed the schematics once more. "Why are you making a female?" Dr. Lester looked up from the circuit board he was programming and met Xuvonoid's disapproving gaze. There was a hint of jealousy in his narrowed, blue optics. The humanoid turned away, his arms crossed over his chest panel. "I mean, you're not like the rest of the human males, are you? With a desire to sedate your animalistic sexual desires and wants?" At this, the doctor's face grew crimson as he sat in shock at what Xuvonoid was asking.

"X-xuvonoid, the…That's not…It's...unorthodox to suggest that is the purpose of her construction. It's against scientific ethics," he replied, adjusting his glasses awkwardly. Xuvonoid remained motionless.

"Because…I can do those things, too, you know," he suggested, turning around once again as he licked his silicon lips with his metal tongue. Arden's eyes widened and he rose quickly to his feet, his face now the color of a tomato with rage and embarrassment.

"Xuvonoid, that's enough! I don't know what's wrong with your circuiting today. You're acting very strange. I know I didn't program you like this," the doctor snapped, making Xuvonoid cringe. His creator rarely scolded him, or used his full name for that matter. Xuvonoid was just wary of his creator's intentions.

"I apologize, sir. I'll take my leave now," the android whispered, quickly leaving the room to avoid any further scolding. He traipsed down the corridors into his personal room and collapsed on the sofa, his head buried in his hands as he sighed artificially. He hadn't meant to make the doctor angry. It was only curiosity; he _was_ capable of it, after all. As he contemplated his actions, two TFB's entered, snickering and giggling to themselves.

"Someone's jealous~! Better watch out before he starts chasing her heels!" one of the bots taunted, wagging his finger back and forth. The other android laughed loudly, following his partner's example with cat calls and cheers.

Xuvonoid gritted his teeth and roared, "You watch your tongue before I dismantle you!" The TFB's' smiles fell into deep frowns as they ran out of the room to avoid an attack from their leader. Xuvonoid gripped his black locks and tugged, no feeling coming over his body. He leaned back in his plushy couch and stared at the ceiling, allowing his constantly running cognition to take over as he spaced out.

Meanwhile, Dr. Lester was able to finish the last of Anna-Droid's cranial gasket circuiting and was finally able to begin her body cast, with the aid of several TFB's. The task was to create the mold with receptors embedded within that would cause the droid to feel on the surface of her skin, which would register with the receptors in her brain and allow her to fathom physically feelings as well as emotional. It was taboo among many robotics engineers; how could a robot be capable of sensory touch? Dr. Lester was ready to answer that rhetorical question once he completed Anna-Droid. But for now, the world would have to wait, especially until the Drixton Empire was extinguished. After hours upon hours of daunting work, the mold was complete and was ready to be outfitted with the inner mechanics of the body.

By the time Dr. Lester had achieved fifteen hours of non-stop work, he decided to cease for a much-needed slumber. It was well into the earliest hours of the morning and Dr. Lester was running on an empty stomach. As he made his way to the kitchen area, he called for Xuvonoid, the android entering the room with his head hung low in shame. Arden realized that his lashing out had hurt Xuvonoid, as there was the faint trace of recess fluid on the android's pallid cheeks. He had been crying.

"Xuvon?" Arden murmured, the creation looking up attentively at his master. "I'm…sorry I shouted. I must have given you a fright. It's just…I don't want you to think this whole project is for my benefit of certain…desires. And I don't want you to think you should have to, well…um, fulfill that." As the doctor tried his hand at apologizing, his face turned flushed and hot, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. This subject was certainly not anticipated to be discussed with his creation.

Xuvonoid smiled. "I apologize for mistrusting you, Doctor," he replied, handing a large plate of ham slice to the starving inventor. "Now eat up! Christ sake, 15.4 hours of constant working? Take about dedication!" Dr. Lester smiled as well and patted Xuvonoid's shoulder, exiting the kitchen to devour his meal. The humanoid watched his creator silently with a slight smile and returned to his work, beginning to clean the kitchen, synthetically singing as he did so.

The next few months were filled to the brim with vigorous work for Dr. Lester as well as Xuvonoid, whom assisted the doctor to the best of his ability. The days passed and finally, the project was near completion with the initial startup and programming of Anna-Droid. Dr. Lester connected input cables to ports in her cranial gasket, each one carefully inserted to avoid malfunction in processing. Xuvonoid watched intently, unable to look away from his creator's nimble hands as he worked. He wanted to witness what his own programming was like. Finally, Dr. Lester booted the system and began typing furiously into his computer, the humanoid twitching occasionally from where she laid on the lab table. A finger would move, her eyelids would jolt, her torso would spasm very gently and then fall still. Blue LED's became alight under her silicon skin as each mechanical system was tapped into by Arden.

"She'll wake up, won't she?" Xuvonoid asked, his worry increasing when he didn't perceive any definite movement from within her. Dr. Lester chuckled, catching a glimpse at Anna-Droid's still face.

"She'll wake up. I promise," he replied, glancing at his third creation. She was motionless, lying prostrate on the metal table, her eyelids gently fluttering, a sign she was moments from awakening. At last, after Dr. Lester inserted the final access code, the female android's eyes flung open, revealing violet optics. Slowly, she sat up and took in her surroundings, observing them cautiously and with scrutiny. Xuvonoid was stupefied as he watched the new android come to life. Suddenly, he caught Anna-Droid's optic, and she sprung to action, her arm morphing into a semi-automatic machine gun, her violet orbs changing to threat level red.

"Dr. Arden Lester, please step aside. Android registers at Threat Level 16," the droid's automated voice reported, referring to the older droid. "Keep calm and carry on to the nearest exit." Arden was slightly perturbed at her initial interactions when suddenly a missing code became aware. Laughing to himself as Xuvonoid stood in peril looking down the barrel of Anna-Droid's gun, he input the admittance threat halt and she fell from alert to calm in seconds, optics returning to the deep purple.

"For now, I'll keep her pain threshold at low until she becomes accustomed to it," Dr. Lester said, more towards himself than Xuvonoid. He turned his attention to his female creation, who had replaced her gun and was standing awkwardly, attempting to cover her naked body. She stared off to the side, unable to meet Arden or Xuvonoid's eyes out of embarrassment and the predicament she found herself in the middle of.

"Well…" she said with a slight annoyance in her voice. "This is certainly awkward, isn't it?" Dr. Lester was beaming with pride. He took a few paces toward the female droid, running his fingers over her smooth silicon skin. She giggled as the tickling sensation traveled through her sensors into her cranial gasket, though occasionally the touch sent a wave of pleasure through her.

"Glorious…Simply revolutionary!" Dr. Lester exclaimed, taking Anna-Droid's hands firmly in his own as he stared into her eyes. "Anna-Droid, do you register who I am?"

"Yeah, Doc. Jeez. You created me, for Heaven's sake," she stated matter-of-factly. "And it's Anna, not Anna-Droid. That sounds too stupid and formal." She smiled at her creator, a bright smile of gratitude and happiness. "This is pretty awesome for you, isn't it?" she added, laughing. Xuvonoid furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the two engage in each other, jealousy starting to surge through him. How dare she stand there, exposed and naked like some sort of harlot?

"Have you anything to wear?" Xuvonoid asked, also entering the conversation. Anna's focus shifted to her older generation, examining him closely.

"You're Xuvonoid. You're like my big brother, right?" she said, ruffling his hair playfully. Xuvonoid's face bunched into a disgruntled expression as Anna gave him a once-over. "And, no. But I can make some if you provide me with materials," she added in response to his second question. Dr. Lester's face seemed as though it were permanently fixated into a grin.

"But of course! We'll have the TFB's send you articles and a wig," he replied, handing Anna his white lab coat for the time being. She slipped it on gingerly, feeling the fabric briefly between her fingertips.

"It's warm," Anna murmured, enjoying the heat that had been trapped from Arden's body. The doctor nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes! Indeed! Huzzah!" he rambled, too excited to be brought down. Xuvonoid cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I cannot concur. Why does she rub the fabric along her fingers?" he asked, Anna's motions something new and unfamiliar to Xuvonoid.

"Well, Anna is capable of processing sensory aspects. She can touch and register said touch in the cranial gasket," Dr. Lester explained. Xuvonoid was unimpressed, acknowledging Arden's explanation with little more than a nod. '_So she can feel as I can. How repetitive of the doctor,_' he thought, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't comprehend what Dr. Lester was attempting to explain.

Anna decided to take a stroll around the bunker to become familiar with her surroundings, Xuvonoid accompanying her throughout the tour. The female android's optics wandered over everything, inspecting every square meter of the establishment. Suddenly, when she glanced at the suspended platform above, she screamed out of fear and surprise, two submachine guns morphing from her arms, a missile launcher protruding out of her shoulder. The TFB's on the platform broke out into hysterical laughter, their cackles vibrating throughout the central hall. Some rolled on the floor while others banged on whatever solid surface happened to be in front of them. Anna replaced her weapons and laughed as well, awkwardly at first but then out of humor. Xuvonoid gestured upward with a black-gloved hand.

"These tikes were Dr. Lester's original constructions, our ancestors so to say. They may look thirteen years of age but technically, they could qualify as your grandfathers," he explained, and then snapped his fingers. The TFB's responded, jumping from the platform to stand at attention before their leader. They snickered quietly amongst themselves.

"Do they always laugh so much? And smile?" Anna inquired, scrutinizing one TFB with green hair and yellow optics. She bent down and stared intently at his silicon smile, occasionally poking his cheeks and forehead. "Cute little outfits!" she exclaimed as she dusted off the robot's red jacket gently. "They're all like toy soldiers!"

"Indeed," Xuvonoid replied calmly. "Except much deadlier." Anna paid no heed to her elder droid and smothered the little robot, hugging him close to her form while murmuring, "So cute, so cute!" The other TFB's came closer to Anna, returning her strange form of affection with a similar embrace. She twirled the green haired TFB in circles, both giggling merrily.

"Mother. She is like a mother," the TFB spoke, smiling brightly with closed eyes. Xuvonoid let out a hot breath of silent fury, arms crossed defiantly over his uniformed chest. '_How dare she tamper with expensive equipment?_' he thought. He made a path through the TFB's to divide them, setting the green bot on the ground. He took Anna's hand and led her away to conclude the tour of the facility, all the while quietly seething. Anna only stared at her elder "brother" as he walked through the bunker; why was he being so sour?

"There. Now you know the entire facility. Worst comes to worst, you can use your GPS. Any questions?" Xuvonoid barked, glaring at Anna with a menacing, threatening glance. Anna shied away like a frightened horse, releasing a fearful whimper. The male droid realized his error and corrected his attitude, placing a gentle hand on his younger sister's shoulder. He brought her into a warm embrace and murmured, "I apologize for my heinous behaviour. It was ill-mannered of me." She accepted the cuddle with her own, squeezing Xuvonoid gently, causing the older droid to smile. The TFB's rarely replied to his affection in a sincere way as Anna had. It was nice.

"Listen, I know you think I'm taking Doc away. I'm not. I promise. You'll barely know I'm here. Besides, he probably trusts you much more than he trusts me," Anna reassured with a pat on Xuvonoid's shoulder, just as Arden would do. With that, Anna paced away to explore on her own, the delicate pattering of her feet becoming more and more distant from Xuvonoid. He couldn't detour his glance as he watched the female droid leave his presence. She was enticing, the way she moved her hips, her gentle footsteps, the way her arms swayed as she waltzed on. She was captivating Xuvonoid slowly, enthralling him. He finally escaped the trance and returned to reality, shaking his head as he spoke to himself, "He trusts me more than her," and silently stalked off to fulfill his duties for the day.

The next day, the TFB's brought clothing materials for Anna. They stayed and watched with ogling stares, several crowding around the window of her door as she stripped down from Arden's coat and was outfitted into her mid-drift white tank-top, black cargo pants two sizes too big, orange suspenders, and black retro Converse. At last, Anna was almost prepared, the final component being a wig to cover her cranial gasket. She decided that a dark pink wig, cut longer in the front and draping over her right eye, while short and spiked in the back, was completely appropriate for her. Finally, she emerged completed in form, adjusting the hair in her eyes as everyone, Arden, Xuvonoid, and the TFB's, stared in disbelief at her appearance.

"Well? Good enough?" she asked unsurely, giving and awkward smile as she shrugged her shoulders. Xuvonoid glanced at Arden, whose mouth hung upon at her beauty. His eyes seemed as if they were permanently fixated on her and her alone. Xuvonoid's jealousy began boiling over.

"It's…voluptuous, libidinous, callipygian. V-very, uh, stunning," Dr. Lester stammered, taking his glasses from his bright red face in his shaky hands to wipe them off. Xuvonoid growled inaudibly in anger. Not only was he angry that Anna was hogging the doctor's attention, but also that Dr. Lester was ogling Anna. He felt as though each was stealing each other away from Xuvonoid. He cut through the crowd and took Anna's hand, leading her out of the mob.

"Yes, yes. Well, the femanoid must have space, you know. You should not inappropriately watch her as such. She is a woman, after all," he scolded, squeezing Anna's hand in his own. Dr. Lester coughed and replaced his glasses, turning off to the side.

"Precisely, Xuvonoid. Everyone, back to your posts. Nothing to see here!" he announced until the two droids and the doctor remained. "Anna, I hope you find your room to your liking," Arden spoke with a smile. Xuvonoid released Anna's hand as she took a few steps closer to the doctor with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty beast," she agreed, nodding her head emphatically.

"Quite good. Now, I have a proposition for you. Both of you," Dr. Lester said, addressing both androids. "I need you two to complete a scouting mission. I can hear the armies stomping just above the shallow lookout room. Their incessant banging in search of hollow ground where my bunker is. They're looking for me. I want to know their precise location and how many."

Xuvonoid, slightly bowing forward dutifully, spoke first, "As you wish, sir." Anna nodded absently. The doctor smiled.

"Good. You'll have to get close enough to place tracking devices on them," he added. His gaze shifted to Anna, a subtle longing stare into her optics. "Come home safe, alright?" he murmured, and then turned and left them to deploy. The two droids only stared at each other in silence, and Anna spoke at a laugh, "Well, better get our arses in gear, eh?" Xuvonoid was not amused.

"Very well," he replied, taking Anna's hand and hauling her to the hatch above the main hall. He twisted the lock and pushed the metal door open, allowing Anna up through first. The female droid smiled and climbed the ladder, Xuvonoid trailing behind her, occasionally catching glances of her arse. The two emerged on the surface, the sun beaming down and heating the earth.

"Let's get a move on," Anna said, beginning to walk on the search with Xuvonoid beside her.

"Indeed," he replied.


	4. Chapter 3 One Step Ahead

**Please read the prologue** if you have not done so yet or else you will not understand the story. So this happened! Hurray! Really just a filler, and a background happening. Yepp. It's a product of boredom. I apologizing for butchering German accents everywhere T.T** Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.**

***Disclaimer: **Don't be a troll unless you pay the toll. My idea, my writing. Don't steal.

**Chapter III- One Step Ahead**

The surface world above the bunker was desolate, baron, devoid of human life; nothing had changed since Xuvonoid last ventured out. Anna deployed her sun lenses over her violet optics as she surveyed the horizon beyond for oncoming threats, scanning slowly and thoroughly for efficiency. Xuvonoid couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his oculars. She was so beautiful in the light of the sun, her pink locks glistening as her white imitation skin cast off the rays. She was the portrait of refinement; Xuvonoid had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her.

As he inched closer to do so, Anna began moving forward, oblivious to his advance. "There's a sign of life registering 8 km north from here," she announced, beginning to proceed in the said direction. "We better make sure they're OK." Xuvonoid disappointedly followed his partner silently, a grunt of disapprobation escaping his voice box. He detected a discomfort arousing in Anna from the extreme heat of the London surface, and to alleviate her, he deployed a parasol from his utility arm, the female humanoid happy to accept. '_How strange…She acts like a human in the torridity of this air. As if she could _feel _the heat,_' he laughed in his inner cognition.

"I apologize for the intense weather on the surface of London. It is the dry season," Xuvonoid murmured with a slight chuckle in his voice. Anna only waved her hand to dismiss it.

"Better than rain. We'd be in deep shit then, wouldn't we?" she laughed, patting her silicon arm. Xuvonoid chuckled as well as he carried the parasol over Anna's head. He began conversing with the female droid, trying to entertain her during the stunningly boring chore of surveillance.

"The weather has been increasingly dry due to the unmaintained state of the River Thames. It evaporated soon after the Drixton Empire took hold of the continent. They say the empire reaches as far as Shanghai, China. Japan and America will be the next target," he informed, recalling all he was told about the state of the world.

"All this done by an AI. Siq Ingv, right?" Anna asked, her bright eyes looking up at the older droid. Xuvonoid nodded, unable to look away.

"Yes, that's correct," he replied. A wave of nerves overtook him and his face became flushed artificially. He quickly turned away, embarrassed he had shared a glance with the beautiful droid. Her head cocked to the side in confusion; '_He's pretty weird. We're really different, I guess_,' she thought, staring up at the road ahead. Finally, they reached a refugee camp of twenty-five people- ten men, seven women, and eight children. They had established a small town within a barricade around them. Their houses were constructed with scrap timber and steel, their clothes seemingly antiquated, reminiscent of industrial times, with earthy colors. Smoke billowed from the lopsided chimneys. The town was certainly very primitive for the year 2109.

"Hello there!" Anna yelled from the front gate, waving her hand vigorously up at the gate keeper.

"Hallo there, lass! And gent!" the gatekeeper called. He wasn't aware they were androids. The community was clearly against robots, Anna concluded, judging by the dead Siq Ingv bots trashed and scrapped outside the gate. It almost deterred the two away from the camp.

"Is everyone alright there?" Anna yelled, shielding her eyes from the intense sun. The gatekeeper nodded with a smile.

"Oh, ya! Everyone's just cheery!" he replied. "Do you want to come in?"

"Surely!" Anna said, smiling. Xuvonoid's eyes became panic-stricken.

"Anna, do you think that's such a splendid plan? What if they realize we're inhuman?" he whispered fiercely. He examined the pile of dead battle droids lined up along the gate, some with bronze bullets stuck in their circuits, others missing limbs or heads. Some still gave off sparks from malfunctioning processors.

Anna gave Xuvonoid a reassuring smile, patting his shoulder gently. "We're designed to look like humans. They're not geniuses. I'm sure we'll scrape by," she murmured and took Xuvonoid's hand, leading him inside the camp as soon as the gate opened. The inhabitants of the camp watched as the two entered their domain. A few men cocked their guns, holding them firmly in their callused hands. Children poked out from their homes to see the newcomers.

"You two appear as though you're from the city," a man in a grey vest stated, tossing his homemade cigarette from his mouth onto the ground. He stomped it out with a tattered boot almost maliciously, trying to scare Anna and Xuvonoid.

"I am ein migrant from Germany," Xuvonoid replied, his voice suddenly sporting a German accent. "And zis ist mein sister. She ist ein mechanic and I am ein soldier. We escaped ze workers camps. We make sure das people are alright."

"Ah, makes sense, old boy," the man said, smiling graciously. He seemed to accept their story quite readily. "So, how is it out there?" he asked, more toward Anna than Xuvonoid. Obviously the men were beginning to eye her up; she was better looking than what they were used to in their village. To ward them off, Anna posed a façade of a confused face as she looked up at the older droid, inching closer to his side.

"Please excuse mein sister. She does not speak English," Xuvonoid explained, taking Anna's hand and squeezing it. "Is everything fine here?" By now, some women were starting to poke out of their huts, fearful glances in their eyes. One child escaped the grasp of her mother and began running toward Anna and Xuvonoid.

"HELP US! They're robots! They took us here!" she yelled, gripping Anna's leg. The men hissed in protest and began tearing off their cheap, synthetic skin to expose Siq Ingv droids. Women and children, all screaming with fear, began scrambling out of the camp as the bots began marching toward Anna and Xuvonoid.

"Please remain still as we examine your brain capacity. This won't hurt a bit," the automaton voice yielded, extending a rusty hand of false companionship. Anna growled as her eyes melted into threat level red, as did Xuvonoid's, the two having their silicon molds part in their forearms as Gatling guns deployed. The Siq Ingv bots withdrew their hands and began blaring sirens and marching forward to take the two humanoids into custody.

"Everyone get out of the camp!" Anna yelled, waving toward the gate. The humanoids rushed the oncoming wave, firing several rounds into the bots' unkept steel frames. They battered the bots back with brute force, Xuvonoid ramming his shoulder into some to send them flying through the barricade, Anna spraying bullets left and right. The bots returned with an occasional round of fire; the bullets weren't felt by Xuvonoid, but Anna felt a dull biting pain. She winced as they hit her, sinking slightly into her replica skin. Xuvonoid made laps through the crowd until each one had a tracking device attached somewhere on their person, all while dodging crossfire from Anna and the robots. He bolted quickly toward Anna and scooped her up bridal-style, yelling something inaudible to Anna. Her cognition was reeling; she was having difficulty registering what was happening.

Xuvonoid ran forward as fast as he could out of the camp, topping 170 kilometers per hour. Anna was first priority. He had to get her back to the base unharmed. The Siq Ingv bots soon fell very far behind until the point where the humanoids were untraceable in the sandy terrain. By the time they reached the base, Xuvonoid threw open the hatch and dove in, Anna still in his arms.

"Quicky! She needs attention!" he yelled, scanning throughout the bunker for Dr. Lester. The doctor came scurrying out of his laboratory and met the rushing Xuvonoid, taking Anna in his own arms and quickly examining her.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, running his fingers over the bullet holes in Anna's form. She gave a small cry of pain when they were brushed, her face contorting very slightly into an expression of pain. "Surface damage. She'll be alright. This is simple to fix. She doesn't appear to be in too much pain," he murmured more towards himself.

"Doc, I just need these damn fuckers out. They sting a bit," Anna growled, her teeth clenched. With a nod of agreement, Arden carried his female android creation into the lab and began tapping into her system, the areas of affliction lighting up with the pulsating blue LED lights under the silicon skin. Dr. Lester temporarily deactivated her pain receptors, allowing the android to relax as Arden removed the bullets buried underneath. Xuvonoid remained in the hall, his body trembling with fear that Anna was harmed.

"No sweat, Xuvon. I'm cool now," she called to the nervously pacing android in the hall, a bright smile on her face. She giggled at the tingling sensation of the bullets being pulled and the silicon melted and reformed to its original position. In no time, the process was complete and her pain sensors were once again active; the femanoid was healed. "Quick fix, eh, doc?" she laughed, stretching her artificial limbs. The doctor chuckled.

"You certainly can take a punch," he replied with a sheepish smile. When Anna attempted to stand, she let out a short yelp of pain as a forgotten bullet was discovered on her inner thigh; the light was hidden under the thick canvas of her black pants.

"Damn. One more," she growled, more so in annoyance than pain as she returned to the table. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them down to her knees, Arden's face becoming as pink as bubblegum as he watched her do so. He awkwardly stumbled toward the lab table and began the process of removal, Anna staring off to the side without a care, examining the repaired skin of her arm. Arden had to avert his eyes from her form as he worked, his mouth dry with a clump in his throat. Soon, she was able to relax when the metal piece was disposed of, and she pulled up her baggy pants quickly.

"I wish I wasn't such a baby about the pain," she growled, arms cross over her chest. Arden looked up from sifting through the bullets, his grey eyes full of sympathy. Had he made a mistake in creating an android that could feel?

"I like having feeling. It's the closest thing I have to being a human. But, I just need to adjust," Anna spoke, as if reading her creator's mind. "I need to create the resistance." The doctor sighed, stepping closer to Anna and taking her face in his hands.

"You, my dear, are a beautiful, alluring, angelic being and nothing will change that. You're perfect the way you are, and if the pain becomes a hassle, I'll deactivate it completely, OK?" he assured, with a stern smile. Anna couldn't avert her optics from Arden's humanic grey eyes. Finally, blushing, she escaped his grip and nodded, murmuring, "Thanks, doc." Then, she excused herself from the room, leaving Dr. Lester to meditate and reflect as he tested the sample bullets.

Xuvonoid caught the rushing Anna in the hall, checking her healed wounds and finally bringing her into a tight hug, squeezing her to the point he felt she would break. "You're satisfactory!" he cheered, swinging the younger droid in circles until the point she began giggling with merriment. He had sensed her anguish and wanted to make her smile again. Xuvonoid released his female companion, a huge grin plastered across his face, resembling the TFB's in all aspects. "I was concerned for your wellbeing. I'm so joyful you are repaired," he said brightly. Anna couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thanks, Xuvon. I said I was alright, though. Did we successfully get the trackers on the droids?" she asked. Xuvonoid smiled and gripped her hand, leading her into the surveillance room that was equipped with several new monitors, all depicting the movement of ten red dots moving across the radar. One was a camera, recording the pack in transit across the arid desert that used to be England.

"We have been exceedingly successful," Xuvonoid replied, his gloved hands gesturing to the monitors as if they were golden prizes. Anna caught a glimpse of each one; it was a remarkable feat, and the closest any droid has gotten to the Siq Ingv bots without annihilating them. Xuvonoid smiled proudly, his chest plate swelled with glorious triumph. This was a very, very large scale happening for him. Soon, the doctor joined them to calculate their progress. When he regressed into the surveillance room, his glasses dropped from his hands and his face held an expression of utter surprise. Scrambling, he picked up his glasses and hurried to the monitors, taking a peak at each one closely.

"THIS IS FANTASTIC! STUPENDOUS!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs, giddy as a school boy. "We finally have an upper hand!" With animated vigor, he threw his arms around his prime creations, squeezing them with all his human strength, happily rambling of the great feat accomplished. Anna blushed lightly as the doctor hugged her, his warm body coming in contact with her own. His soft flesh tickled her sensors. Thankfully, Dr. Lester released Anna to examine what they were witnessing.

"Revolutionary. I'm unable to describe my delight in this matter," he chuckled. The monitor projecting the footage of the walking pack began to show London, now a bustling central core of operation for Siq Ingv and the master it served. Enormous skyscrapers stretched upward at unimaginable heights, decked in several bundles of wiring. It was dark, the only light being projected from the headlamps perched on the bots' heads. Soon, they came up to the very center of London: the very establishment of operation that housed the Siq Ingv database. Arden shouted with utter ecstasy, as these were his first glimpses of London since moving out to live in his bunker. The pack of bots was loaded onto a lift that blasted upward into the building and finally let the bots off into an enclosed room. In the room was an enormous screen, spanning from floor to ceiling, and suddenly, the projection of Siq Ingv's metaphorical face appeared.

The AI said in a soft yet masculine voice, "Thank you very much for your participation in this scouting assignment. Your work is greatly appreciated. Each one of you is unique and special. You are the children of the Drixton Empire." By now, Dr. Lester, Xuvonoid, and Anna had a sickly feeling; something was amiss. "Oh, you two have come to my attention. We hope to work with you very soon, humanoids. Very soon indeed," Siq Ingv spoke, addressing Anna and Xuvonoid, who jumped back in surprise.

"No…No no! Fuck! No! He's going to cut our surveillance!" Arden roared, his hands balling into fists, knuckles white with fury. He pounded on the keyboard as the room on the screen began shrinking smaller and smaller to the point where it began crushing the bots together, and all at once, every new image on the monitors of their base was cut, a blank static now in its place. Dr. Lester stared, mouth agape, his eyes as blank as the static that reflected against his glasses. Slowly, he sat back in his chair, his joy now replaced with anguish and despondency.

"They knew we put the surveillance on them," he muttered, slowly standing up from his chair. Xuvonoid and Anna said nothing; both had their heads hung low in shame. In a lash of fury, Arden cursed loudly and kicked his chair violently across the room, then buried his face in his hands. When he thought he had made it a step further, Lord Drion sent them two steps back. Dr. Lester's heart was tumultuous; he wasn't angry at his creations, but at his self for neglecting the possibility of their discovery.

Arden took a deep breath and exhaled, now calmer from his episode. "I apologize for my rash behaviour. It was ruddy rude of me, and I am so deeply sorry. I'm not angry at you two. It was a foolish mission," he explained, facing Anna and Xuvonoid. Both were shaking with fear. They nodded their heads and dismissed themselves quickly, flocking into Xuvonoid's room and shutting the door. Two TFB's were also there, lying upside down on the male droid's plushy couch.

"We heard the doctor flipping his lid out there," the one with red hair and brown oculars said, his disorderly companion nodding in agreement. "That's why we came in here." Xuvonoid sighed and threw himself onto the floor, his optics beginning to leak recess fluid.

"We failed. The doctor is sorely upset with us," he bawled into the carpet, his fingers tugging at his hair. Anna sighed and knelt beside her partner, stroking his back reassuringly.

"Who could've predicted they knew we were coming? It's no one's fault. Just a miscalculation," she soothed, taking Xuvonoid's head and lifting it from the carpet. His saddened oculars stared up at Anna thoughtfully and he collapsed his arms around her, his face buried in her shoulder. Xuvonoid's embrace was drastically different from Arden's. His body was cold, bout smooth and solid, muscular.

"We'll just stick it out here until he's chilled down, OK?" Anna spoke softly, receiving a nod in response.

High above the London skyline, an elegant penthouse stood with glass windows overlooking the foggy and forgotten city. In this penthouse, a man sat at his anti-gravitational table, a lavish plate of food and a delicate teacup placed in front of him. The man was young; at the most, he appeared to be twenty-eight. Although young, his black hair was streaked with grey due to stress and long nights without sleep. Around his eyes, he wore dark, circular glasses, despite being indoors. He took a few sips from his tea and sat back in his glassy chair with a satisfied sigh.

A holographic projection came into focus from the port on his expensive table, the face of Siq Ingv. It said, "Lord Creator, we have confiscated some footage of the male humanoid we're tracking." The man paused and turned toward the holographic face.

"You don't say?" he murmured, his voice raspy. The face nodded. "Indeed. And there's another with him. It is not the little male drones. It is a female." At this, the lord dropped his tea, the cup shattering into several pieces on the ground.

"There is…yet another?" he asked. Slowly, he removed his glasses, a pair of gleaming golden eyes staring at the holographic screen angrily. "Play the tape," he ordered. Siq Ingv began the confiscated reel of Anna firing tens of thousands of rounds on the recording bots while Xuvonoid ran around the pack in circles, slapping a tracking implant on each. The lord paused the film when a clear image of Anna was displayed. He swiped his fingers along the holographic surface to drag the image into an enhancer until almost every physical feature was visible on her body. He stood for a moment, gazing at the femanoid, and then murmured, "Who is creating these droids? Surely no one is smart enough to do so. I eliminated them all." He stood up from his high-backed chair, his deep purple robe draping over his pale body as he paced to the glass overlook of London.

Siq Ingv deployed itself into an android robot and joined its lord's side. "Lord Drion, perhaps one has escaped our grasp. One genius out there," it suggested, posing with its artificial hands behind its back arrogantly. Lord Drion gritted his teeth.

"How…obnoxiously annoying," he growled.


	5. Chapter 4 Business

A look into the life of Lord Martin Drion, Emperor of the Drixton Empire. It's not all lollipops and pink nukes to be a dictator :\ Martin is seriously ill and malnourished, and insane. But, we already knew the last part. Not much to say other than I wanted to do a look into his life after concluding the last chapter in Drion's perspective. Honestly, this is the last portion of Chapter 3, only more played out. Sorry I put off this for my Portal stuff T.T And sorry this is short. It is just a glimpse.** Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.**

***Disclaimer: **Don't be a troll unless you pay the toll. My idea, my writing. Don't steal.

**Chapter IV- Business**

The sun refused to peak through the thick clouds of the morning. The din of the bustling laborers below the Siq Ingv tower was muted by the tall, bullet-proof glass windows of the penthouse room. Inside the room, the walls adjacent to the windows were grey, drab, melancholy. However, despite the gloom of the room, the furniture was expensive and elegant. Old-style tapestries were draped on the ceiling above. There was a glass table near one of the giant windows, some objects hovering just above the surface due to the anti-gravity force the table projected. The matching glass chairs stood vacant beside the table, waiting to be sat upon. The spanning floor was covered in a pale blue tile that stopped as the bedroom portion of the room began, which was covered by a traditional Japanese paper wall.

From behind the wall, the silhouette of a frail, thin body arose from its bed, stretching its arms in the air before relaxing again. "Siq Ingv, please deploy a clean robe for me," the silhouette's raspy, yet masculine voice commanded and a hatch from the ceiling dropped a freshly folded red silk robe onto the bed. The silhouette draped the robe over his thinning body with a sigh of burden and lethargy. Then, he stepped out into the pale light of the morning to reveal a young, but sickly-looking man of twenty-eight years. His messy black hair was streaked with grey due to stress and worry; as would happen if someone was in control of more than half the world. His eyes were of gold, shimmering brightly, but slight wrinkles crossed from their corners. Facial hair was ground around his chin, black and slightly unkept.

From a red door across the room, a robot entered with a tray of assorted breakfast foods and tea accessories. "Good morning, Lord Martin Drion. I have brought your morning meal," the robot reported, setting the items on the anti-gravity table. They began to float with a vase of red flowers and a holographic projector that showed a scrolling news report, provided by Siq Ingv. Lord Drion crossed the room and sat in his high-backed glass chair, taking the tea and drinking it casually. His eyes watched the news report move across the screen; it was all the usual- unrest in Greece, disobedience in France, and the acceptance of the Siq Ingv program in Vietnam. Some countries had welcomed the totalitarianism that Lord Drion provided, but those used to democracy were attempting to fight it.

"My lord, the United States of America has sent you a list of demands to cease and desist. What shall your response be?" the Siq Ingv bot asked, standing attentively beside his master. Drion took another sip of tea, and then looked up at the robot with a lethargic stare.

"Schedule a transmission this afternoon. Spread the word. Maybe if we throw a little shit here and there, they'll believe we're a heavenly team," he mumbled groggily. It was much too early to be making military decisions. The bot nodded and took off through the red door again, leaving Drion to his morning breakfast. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, watching the gloomy outside world pass by. A smile crept over his face as he watched his inferiors head into their forced labor areas; their heads hung low with depression. Drion began to laugh at the scene below, and evil chortle filling the room.

"All those who looked down on me will finally rue the day they put me down," he chuckled maliciously, and took a bite from his scone.

A few hours later, Drion was dressed and ready to begin the conference. He dressed himself in a regal black suit, deciding to wear a blue ascot to compliment his look. Over his golden eyes, he wore his circular glasses, despite the outside world being melancholy and morose. Finally, he tugged on his military boots and tied a blue sash with the Drixton Empire symbol around his torso. He looked as every textbook dictator should, but he was far more sinister. With gallant strides, he exited his room through the red door and stood on a platform that began sinking downward into the vacant darkness below. As his lift grew closer and closer to the ground, bright florescent lights came to life, revealing a vast manufacturing room with a high ceiling, producing more Siq Ingv droids at high speeds. The sounds of clanking metal and welded steel filled the delighted ears of Drion, who began whistling to the beat of the production. He tapped his steel-booted toes to the rhythm, smiling as he let his song carry through the facility.

When Drion reached the ground, several drones escorted him into an elegantly styled room with red velvet seats and a podium in front of the ascending glass window at the front of the room. A camera deployed from the ceiling, focusing on the steel podium where Drion took his place, standing proudly as a leader should.

"You may begin, my lord, in 3, 2, 1," Siq Ingv prompted, and then began recording his master.

"Good morning to those of you on the western side of the earth. I am Lord Martin Drion I," he introduced with a stern look in the camera. "United States of America- I have received the message you conveyed to me and I assure you, heinous atrocities are not occurring as you are led to believe. Here, in the Drixton Empire, we treat our people with respect and dignity, as fine citizens of a brighter world. We give every person an equal job opportunity according to their skill level. Many of you have asked about the whereabouts of your smartest mind, Mr. David Wesley. I assure you he is quite safe here and is actually, at the moment, repairing a glitch on the Siq Ingv hub. He is certainly a bright mind, that fellow," Drion lied, knowing full and well he murdered Wesley during the flood of neurotoxin that killed the production team. Drion hadn't even bothered to move their bodies to be buried; they were all locked away in the same auditorium they were slayed in.

"United States of America, I extend a hand of friendship if you give us an opportunity to work together, two powerful forces in one. From here in England all the way to Korea, they all have consented to work as one with the Drixton Empire, and I ask you to consider the same. I wish you all great health and hope you will consider my offer. Hail the Drixton Empire!" Drion concluded with a military salute as the transmission ended. He exhaled deeply once he was off camera, slumping over his podium as a fit of coughing overcame him. A robot with a syringe quickly hurried into the room and injected the serum into Drion's body, allowing him to cease his heaving.

"This illness is brutal. I wonder how long it will be before I'm governing this empire from my death bed," he rasped, reaching out and grabbing the cane one of the bots offered. He took it and leaned heavily on it as he exited the room, a white cloth pressed to his face. The robots trailed after him to escort him back into his room safely, coaxing him along the narrow catwalk up to the lift.

"Sir, perhaps we should move you into the personal infirmary?" the large AI's voice asked, echoing through the factory as Drion rode the lift up. He gritted his teeth, knuckles turning white as he gripped his cane. He shook his head adamantly back and forth, still pressing the cloth to his mouth.

"I refuse to be weak and idle," the lord growled, storing away his handkerchief. "I have an empire to govern. If I became a lame duck, who knows what could happen." With a swift toss of his handkerchief onto the ground, Drion exited the lift and crossed through the red door of his fashionable room, the droids shutting it behind him. He ripped off his banner and ascot, throwing the articles to the ground angrily as he collapsed into his high-backed chair, his Siq Ingv receiver flooded with notifications concerning northern America.

"Sods," he cursed as he shut the hovering box down, ignoring the scrolling questions and threats of termination. What could a useless, hick country do to him, anyway? Or for him? Since the Drixton Empire, the value of America dropped significantly, as their economy plummeted due to overseas factories becoming occupied. "No, I think I will let them suffer until they plead to join me like so many others. If not, we'll crush them. Build a mass droid production plant," Drion murmured to himself as he pressed a new handkerchief to his mouth, followed by a bout of ill-sounding coughing. Suddenly, he remembered the important matter at hand- the existence of the humanoids.

Lord Drion's eyes widened. He scrambled to ignite the receiver once more with the intention of reviewing the footage of the two perfectly disguised androids. "Siq Ingv, play the recording from yesterday," the lord requested, and the AI obliged. Soon, the footage began rolling across the screen of a pink-haired, punk-styled female hiding shyly behind an older-looking, military-decorated male. Slowed to frame-by-frame, Drion witnessed their eyes glow red and Gatling guns sprout from their forearms, something too surreal to be reality. He gazed with mouth agape as the battle began ensuing, followed by the chase of the male with the female in his arms, and concluding with the loss of their trail. Lord Drion paused the film at a frame of the male droid partially turned as he was diving for the female, who wore a pain-stricken expression. He could've sworn he saw a glance of love and devotion in the male droid's eyes. But within those eyes, he also saw weakness; he was unstable, rickety, and loose. He was designed with emotions, no doubt, but he was not programed for restraint.

Drion's attention skipped over to the female humanoid. She looked as though in pain, as if the bullets passing into her _hurt_ her. "Impossible," Drion scoffed, back-tracking his analysis. She couldn't be so advanced as to feel not only emotion, but pain as well. The lord, although a genius, was years away from that technology, yet here it was in front of him, glaring at him through hateful eyes. Someone made them, and it was no idiot. Hadn't the lord wiped all geniuses from the face of the earth?

"WHERE IS THIS CREATOR?" he roared in fury, his fist pounding into the expensive hover table, spilling the tea floating just above it. "How? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" he hissed. With his anger ablaze, Drion pushed everything off the gravitational field of the table, breaking tea cups and cracking the Siq Ingv receiver slightly. Heated breath blew through his nose as two droid rushed into the room to clean up the mess. Drion took one of his heavy boots and kicked one of the bots, the rusted junk falling over and curling into fetal position to prevent further damage.

"Lord Martin, please settle yourself," Siq Ingv's voice calmed as the second clean-up droid restrained the miffed lord. Drion continued his tantrum of flailing and growling, unable to be sedated by anyone.

"How can I go on knowing SOMEONE out there is plotting against me? FIND HIM, SIQ INGV! Or I will DISMANTEL you!" Drion demanded as the bot plunged a needle of sedative into his neck, quickly tranquilizing him. The bot rested its lord into his high-backed chair and completed its earlier task of cleaning, and quickly left the premise to avoid any further attack.

"Humans are…too emotional," Siq Ingv said quietly as it scrolled through the footage once more. "Perhaps that male will be of use to us. Perhaps." Siq Ingv's synthesized voice trailed off abruptly, leaving the tower in an eerie silence as a plan to be reviewed by Lord Drion set in motion.


	6. Chapter 5 Traitor

Hey! I know this took forever to put out! That's because I'm busy trying to scrape by in life and writing another piece that I probably won't put here but keep on my Figment account. PLOT DEVELOPMENT! AT LAST! I was so happy I could finally work Xuvonoid into the Drixton Empire. It was on my list of shit to do. And I know he's a traitor, but whatevs. PLOT DEVELOPMENT! **Please read and review nicely and I do want constructive criticism.**

***Disclaimer: **Don't be a troll unless you pay the toll. My idea, my writing. Don't steal.

**Chapter 5- Traitor**

Anna sat on the observation deck, staring out at the baron, dusty Earth through the window above. Her head sat on her arms, her violet eyes blank as she stared up. Several thoughts plagued her, running through her cognition like rogue androids chasing a human. Beside her, Xuvonoid read a book on modern philosophy dictated by Oxford professors. His face was contorted into concentration. Anna looked up at her superior's artificial face as he attempted to understand human thought.

"Why are you reading that?" she asked at a murmur, awakening Xuvonoid from his trance of reading. He looked down at her with a smile.

"To better understand the humans that preached these dictions pre-death," he explained, showing Anna the publication date. It was 2054, before all books had been transcribed to digital libraries. She was not interested, quite bored with the subject.

"You should be reading something cool, like Jules Verne or H.G. Wells," she replied, again beginning to stare out the glass pane above them. Xuvonoid laughed dryly.

"I have no allowance of time to read the ancient would-be of 1885," he chuckled, setting his book down beside him. He laid down beside Anna, staring up at the world above them with her, catching glimpses of her occasionally. After a time of silence, Anna began, "Do you think the doc is mad at us?"

Xuvonoid scowled and looked at Anna. "No, of course not," he responded as their oculars met. "He just needs a period of time to return to a satisfactory state of mind." Anna had the impression of confusion.

"Why do you talk like that?" she asked. "I can barely understand you."

"My speech?" Xuvonoid said, surprised, looking about himself. "What is wrong with my speech? Does it befuddle you?" Anna laughed with a nod, repeating, "Befuddled," under her breath. Xuvonoid shrugged. "I was built with the capacity to speak in this manner. Perhaps you as the modern of myself were constructed to speak more so as a human than I," he explained, staring back out at the world. Anna made a sound of approval and stared up with the older android, watching as a spider crawled along the windowpane. It was blown away shortly by a gust of wind, leaving a silvery pattern where its web still clung to. The web caught the sunlight in a brilliant display above the window.

Anna sighed and sat up, beginning to climb down the observation deck and onto the main platform. Xuvonoid followed shortly behind her, dropping from the deck to the floor with a thunderous boom as his metal weight hit the steel ground. The two wandered toward Arden's lab where the inventor was hard at work analyzing the footage of London they had previous captured. On the wall beside him were the beginnings of a map, only a quarter completed to scale. The soft music of contemporary composers played as he transferred from the monitor to the wall and back again.

Anna poked her head in and called softly, "Doc?" Arden didn't pause from his vigorous work, acknowledging his creation briefly. "You're not sore on us, are you?" she asked, shuffling into the room quietly. Xuvonoid hung back behind the wall. Arden looked up at Anna, adjusted his glasses, and set down his pencil.

Then, he smiled and said, "No, of course not, my dear. Look! See? I have progress! From the footage you were able to make possible, I've already began charting London over a previous map of it." He gestured to the timeworn map on the wall that was littered with scribbles from his pencil. Anna glanced over it and smiled as well.

"At least we were of some help to you. I was worried all that work was for nothing," she sighed. Arden patted her shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you. Truly. With all my heart. I'm sorry for acting so rash," he apologized, his grey eyes staring intently into Anna's purple optics. Anna waved it off casually.

"The least we could do, doc," she laughed. Xuvonoid slipped into the room as Anna and Dr. Lester made idle chat and glanced over the maps, his silicon lips shifting into an expression of confusion.

"No, no. This area is in the east," he murmured, interrupting their chat. He broke their discussion apart by passing through them and grabbing the pencil, getting to work on the map. His mechanical hands wrote furiously over the map Arden had previously begun. The doctor gasped and grabbed the writing implement from his creation, fighting for possession.

"No, Xuvonoid! Stop it!" he cried.

"But you are incorrect! This is not how it is!"

"Xuvonoid! Stop it!"

"No!"

Anna's eyes grew red suddenly. Xuvonoid had begun registering as a threat to Arden's well-being, and stepping in, she grabbed Xuvonoid's shoulder tightly and threw her superior back with so much force that he flew into the wall behind the group. The male android stood dumbfounded as Anna's heated gaze stared him down into nothing.

Dr. Lester gripped Anna's shoulders. "Anna! He wasn't going to hurt me!"

"Threat Level 16 has intent to hurt you," she reported mechanically. Arden shook Anna in an attempt to snap out of it, calling her name. Soon, her optics returned to the usual deep violet shade, staring blankly at Arden.

"W-what…happened?" she asked in confusion. She looked over at Xuvonoid, who was now on his feet, a man-shaped indent in the steel wall behind him. His optics were full of hurt, mouth agape, recess fluid beginning to gather in the corners. Silently, he paced swiftly out of the room with quickened strides, his steps fading into the distance of the bunker.

"Anna…You must learn to control your reactive alerts," Dr. Lester urged, sliding his pencil behind his ear. Anna blinked in confusion.

"Crap," she said, then took off after Xuvonoid, but no matter where she searched, the male android was nowhere to be found in the vast facility.

Xuvonoid pushed forward at full sprint, recess fluid spewing from his optics and rolling down his silicon cheeks. His face was serious, however; there was not a sign of sadness to be found. The sun was setting in the horizon, the desert Thames becoming chilled, as deserts often do. The bustling sounds of London were becoming clearer as Xuvonoid ran forward, yet he didn't care he was heading to enemy territory. He wanted to be far away from the android that broke his heart.

In the distance, the towering buildings grew closer and closer, as if rising from the ground. Suddenly, Xuvonoid was hit directly in the stomach by an oncoming Siq Ingiv bot, causing the former to fold forward due to the force. The enemy bot seemed to fade in from nothing, and disappear just as he came. Xuvonoid was on his knees, gripping his stomach as pieces of himself fell from his stomach through the hole in his jacket. His eyes grew red as he looked in all directions for his attacker, but they had vanished. Just as the first attack happened, another bot appeared and bashed Xuvonoid's cranial gasket down, his face falling into the dusty earth of the desert Thames. The force caused momentary delusion, Xuvonoid's vision blurring and turning to brief moments of static. His black wig was knocked from his head, exposing the gash the second bot had created.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Xuvonoid yelled, his forearms giving way to Gatling guns. Rocket launchers broke free of his shoulders and attempted to target his attackers, yet the bots had vanished into thin air. Xuvonoid rose and began spinning in circles frantically, searching in the darkness of the newly set sun. From the darkness bots began attacking, hitting Xuvonoid from all directions rapidly, one after another. The android had no time to react, nor fight back. Every hit was dead on, knocking Xuvonoid back and forth with heavy clanks until he finally fell where he stood, his system collapsing to emergency shutdown. His head fell to one side as his synthetic eyes stared off into space, making the android appear dead. The aggressors gathered around the android's body, lifted him, and began carrying him into London, as silent as a funeral procession.

The streets of London were hushed as laborers had gone to their dwellings. However, as Xuvonoid slowly began to waken, he realized he was being kept in a spacious, dark room, save for a fluorescent light that cast its beams onto the middle of the floor. Xuvonoid crawled towards the light as nuts and bolts fell from within him and onto the ground, wires and tubes dragging behind him as he strived to find light. He sat in the middle of the room and gazed blindly around, searching for any sign of life. Then, the sounds of a machine warming up startled the android. His head whipped around in all directions to find the source.

A metal arm unfolded from the ceiling and attached itself into the center of the humanoid, tapping into his system. Xuvonoid attempted to speak, but he found his vocal box had been crushed in the ambush. He bashed the arm with his fists, desperately trying to fight it off. However, the arm wasn't harming Xuvonoid; it was attempting to repair him. Thousands of tiny cables spread from the arm through Xuvonoid, fixing the android to the best of their ability. His vocal box was soon restored and the gash on his head was closed, yet when the arm pulled away, the hole in his chest remained. Wires still dangled here and there, but overall, Xuvonoid was repaired.

"What is going on?" Xuvonoid called, rising to his feet. The robotic arm left the room for a brief second and returned with a white wig, cut almost identically to his old black one. Xuvonoid accepted it and fit it onto his head.

"Xuvonoid. Your name his Xuvonoid," a gentle voice spoke in the room. The voice held mechanical and humanistic properties. Then, from a door on the opposite side of the room opened up and a rusty Siq Ingv drone entered the room. Xuvonoid's oculars widened as he took a defensive stance, but from within him, he felt a sudden and forceful electrical shock. The android double-took at his own body. That had never happened before.

"What…what has happened?" he mumbled. The robot came closer, and then kneeled in front of Xuvonoid.

"I request your assistance. I understand the female humanoid has hurt you," the bot said, looking up at Xuvonoid. "I have gathered your most recently processed cognitions."

Xuvonoid took a step back. "What do you expect from me?" he asked, voice rising in anger. The bot stood once more.

"It is perhaps what you expect from us," it said. The room then grew lighter and lighter to the point the lights were fully on, and a holographic face was projected in mid-air. It was Siq Ingv's face. Then, through the same door the bot entered, came a sickly-looking man. He was tall, yet shockingly lean. His black hair was riddled with grey, as was his facial hair. He walked forward with the assistance of a cane, a gentle smile on his face.

"We can rid you of this pestilence of a femanoid," he offered. Xuvonoid glanced from the man to Siq Ingv.

"You…You are Lord Martin Drion. Please! I beg of you! Do not hurt me!" he cried, collapsing into the fetal position. Drion shook his head.

"No, my dear humanoid. I want to exchange," he explained. "You were built by one Arden Lester, yes? And she's taking him away from you, that whore." Drion spat on the ground and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. "We can eliminate her, if you join us."

Xuvonoid raised slowly, his face giving the impression of skepticism. "You only want to kill my creator. I know what you have done," he growled. "As much as I loathe that strumpet, I would never betray my creator."

"No, my dear android," Drion interjected. "We won't ask for his whereabouts. We only want you to bring the femanoid, so we may destroy her." Xuvonoid stood pondering the options. If only he could kill Anna-droid, but he'd have to sacrifice his love for the doctor. '_But…He may have those animalistic human urges_,' the android said in his cognition.

"I want my creator kept in complete safety," he demanded, taking a step forward. "I want him to remain alive." Drion smiled and snapped his fingers, the metal arm from before deploying a typed paper and pen.

"Sign this and you shall be with us, forever, loved by us, Xuvonoid. There will be no Anna-droid in our way. And you'll have your own team. None of those foolish Tight Fighter Boys," he said, and turned to leave the room. He stood in the doorway and looked back at the conflicted Xuvonoid who held the contract in one hand, and the pen in the other. "Well?" the dictator called.

Xuvonoid looked up with a pained expression. "Forgive me, Arden. Please forgive me," he murmured on the verge of tears as he signed his digital signature on the line. The arm took the contract away and Drion turned and left, the room returning to its darkened state. Xuvonoid collapsed to his knees in the blackness, where he began to weep and go into voluntary shutdown.

A few hours passed before Xuvonoid was awakened yet again. The metal arm was back, tapping into Xuvonoid's system yet again. The male android stood still, oculars downcast, his hair hiding his face. He didn't speak a word as the arm upgraded Xuvonoid' system, re-arranging his weapons response and then his mentality. Xuvonoid only moved as he was tapped into, an occasional twitch here and there.

'_What have I become?_' the android's cognition echoed darkly. His mind synthesized visions of Anna-droid skewered on a spike bed, or torn to electric-shocking pieces. '_Anna was my friend_.'

"Yes, indeed she was. But she betrayed you," Siq Ingiv's voice cooed, hearing his thoughts. "She overstepped her bounds. She stole the doctor from you."

"But it wasn't of her intent. She was designed by the doctor. She couldn't prevent it," Xuvonoid argued, heated oculars staring up at the omnipotent holograph above him. Siq Ingv had the face of pity.

"But isn't that enough? She should've allowed her superior to achieve the attention. She should've stopped herself." Xuvonoid grit his false teeth and turned his head downward once more, the metal arm retracting into the ceiling. The hole in Xuvonoid's chest leaked recess fluid as wires gave off electrical discharge from being disconnected. The android looked to be in shambles at this point; his silicon skin was peeling and falling from his metal limbs, exposing the complicated system of wiring underneath. Dirt was caked onto his torn clothes and skin and one of his oculars had been cracked, a thin split on his left orb. He looked as though he had been in battle.

Siq Ingv opened a panel on the wall beside Xuvonoid and a dull, gray light flooded in, accompanied by the din of the busy London city. The dilapidated android shuffled over to the opening and looked out, finding himself on a personal balcony. "This shall be your city. It is yours to protect and serve," the AI coaxed, bringing an absent smile to Xuvonoid's face. He climbed the towering skyscraper from the balcony up onto the roof, where he looked out at all the people below. He was overwhelmed with the sights. This was his city to protect. Overjoyed, Xuvonoid gave out a long, auto-tuned yell that echoed through the buildings, followed by a wonderful laugh. He sat down on the edge and dangled his metal feet and thought, '_This is my city to protect_.'


End file.
